With the continuing trend towards miniaturization of integrated circuits (ICs), there is a need for transistors with increasingly smaller dimensions. FinFET technology is becoming more prevalent as device size continues to shrink. There is also a need for increased current capacity in devices to accommodate the various functions of products such as mobile computing, telecommunications, and networking, to name a few. However, the ability to provide increased current capacity with reduced dimensions is challenging. It is therefore desirable to have improved finFET devices and methods of fabrication to address the aforementioned issues.